90210_usafandomcom-20200215-history
Bree
Bree, portrayed by Cameron Goodman, is a recurring character in Season 4 of the 90210 franchise. Character Overview Bree is a student at CU. 90210 Season 4 Bree is a girl who met Annie Wilson in the house of the Kappas while applying to get in with some other girls, she helped Annie with all her tests and they both got into the sorority. When Annie was having money problems Bree offered her to go out with some friends to forget her problems and by the end of the night Bree gave Annie some money and revealed to be a professional escort to pay for her college. In "Let the Games Begin" Bree and Annie were mad at each other for the night before but they make up at the end of the "Greek Games" where Annie asks her if they can hang out after being kicked out of the sorority and Bree accepts. She is also seen in "Party Politics" when she and Annie were with some boys and Navid Shirazi's sister. Annie rings Bree and tells her that she is desperate for a job and Bree offers to set her up with someone, the next day at CU Annie is mad at Bree for leaving her alone with a group of men but Bree tells her not to get mad because Patrick Westhill called asking for her and he never does that. In "Smoked Turkey" Bree was worried because some girls had been arrested for prostitution, she tells Annie to be careful which makes her nervous when going out with Patrick. In "O Holly Night" Liam was invited to a party where he found Bree and discovered that she was an escort. Whilst telling her she could find another job she spills everything about Annie and Patrick to him. Bree asks Annie if she can stay at Naomi Clark's since the fire burned down her sorority house. Bree also tells Annie that the police are still investigating her. Annie brings Bree over to Austin Tallridge and Dixon Wilson's and asks if Bree can crash there. Later, Bree, Austin and Dixon are eating dinner and decide to turn the conversation over to the fire. Bree tells them the police told her the fire started in the bathroom and looked like arson. When Bree leaves for a second, Dixon tells Austin that now they know they didn't start the fire and Austin basically tells him to keep it on the DL. Later on, Ivy Sullivan mentions to Annie that the cops came by Naomi's asking about Bree. Dixon gets arrested and tells Annie that he thinks Austin set him up, but then he mentions that Bree told them about the fire and so Annie leaves to go find her. Annie finds Bree and asks her if she set up Dixon which she did. Bree was scared of the investigation into the escort ring so she set her client list on fire in the bathroom. She tells Annie it's a win-win, since she won't be going to jail and Annie won't get kicked out of CU. Austin comes back to his apartment and Annie tells him about Bree. She also tells him that she's going to the police and admitting she's an escort so she can bring Bree down and set Dixon free, but Austin turns himself in for the fire. Austin hires Bree and her girls for entertainment at Max Miller's bachelor party but Austin pays Bree or a little something extra and calls the cops ahead of time, to have them bust in and arrest them. Austin was using this plan for payback for having to go to jail for her. The plan goes of perfectly, however, Austin sees Annie at the station and decides on plan B. If Bree admits to starting the fire, then he will say that he didn't pay for sex with her and that they're boyfriend/girlfriend. Bree agrees to go with that plan. __FORCETOC__ Category:Characters Category:Season 4